


Rage and Love

by thrillerqueen



Category: Bandom, Green Day, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, as far as i know this is the first explicitly trillie fic how exciting, frillie, i use way too many animal metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrillerqueen/pseuds/thrillerqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Billie's relationship is close to falling apart altogether, and one night can make it or break it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage and Love

**Author's Note:**

> a/n:  
> this is literally four pages of frillie angst with a happy ending  
> i live and breathe frillie tbh  
> also i use too many metaphors  
> tw for swearing  
> thank you for reading and all that jazz

It's 3 AM. The only noise in the house besides the leaky tap that Billie promised he would fix months ago is Frank's hand tapping nervously on the wooden table top. Billie's been out since 8 that night and Frank is starting to get worried. He always at least calls if he's not coming home, but Frank's phone has remained stubbornly silent for hours. 

It happens sometimes Billie will come stumbling home in the wee hours, sometimes drunk and Frank will have to deal with that.

On account of their frequent and loud arguments, they could hardly be considered the poster children of a normal, healthy relationship. But one of the only things stopping the cracked and frayed relationship finally falling apart altogether is the few good days they have. Where there's no yelling, or storming out of the house, but instead affection and maybe a comforting hand on Frank's waist. Those good days make all the bad days worth it. But sometimes it's hard to recall the good times when the clock is steadily ticking on and Billie hasn't been seen since earlier that night when he had flipped Frank off and stormed out in anger.

The moonlight shining softly through the drawn curtains and the television flickering quietly are the only sources of light in the otherwise dark room. Frank places his head in his hands and sighs to himself. The small amount of alcohol he'd had was starting to have its effect and the room was beginning to spin unpleasantly. Damn being such a lightweight.  
There was a shuffle on the doorstep and the rattle of keys and the heavy wooden door cracked open. A small line of light appeared on the carpet from the front porch light and expanded until the door was completely open to reveal Billie.

Frank stands immediately, staggering a little. His chair scrapes against the wooden floor, making Billie jump. Billie stepped in and shut the door behind him. He turned and rested his forehead against the rough wood, waiting for the inevitable. He heard footsteps behind him. He shut his eyes and prepared for the argument guaranteed to come. It happened every time, when all he wanted was to crawl into bed with Frank. 

'Where have you been? I've been worried sick!'  
He slowly turns to face an irate Frank.  
'Out.' he says shortly.  
'Don't give me that shit.' replied Frank shortly, folding his arms and walking forward into Billie's personal space. Billie backs into the door.  
'Where?' Franks asks, patience wearing thinner and thinner.  
'A friends's house.' Billie says vaguely, looking for a way to get past Frank.  
And maybe it's the alcohol, maybe it's the months of repressed anger and resentment, maybe it's the lack of sleep, maybe it's all of the above, but the bottom line is that Frank is pissed the fuck off.

'DON'T YOU FUCKING LIE TO ME!' Frank shouts, almost losing his cool completely and punching the wall.  
Billie shrinks back in automatic defence, flinching at the loud noise. Frank steps back and takes a deep breath, clenching his fists so hard his knuckles turn white.  
'Maybe you're not lying after all. Maybe you're just fucking sober for once in your god-damn life.'  
Frank sneers, once again getting so close to Billie he can smell the beer on his breath.  
And now, Billie's pissed. He was going to keep his cool, he was going to walk away, but this just does it.  
He straightens up, lifts his chin defiantly. 

'Shut the fuck up.' he says calmly, completely contradicting the swell of rage he can feel building in his chest. The rage inside him is almost like a vicious dog restrained only by a frayed leash; if you upset the dog enough and it pulls on the leash hard enough, it's going to bite you.  
Meanwhile, Frank's dog is already free and looking for the best place to sink its teeth into.  
And now the alcohol has strewn Frank's logic; this would explain the late hours of Billie's homecoming, and his messed up hair, and his swollen lips.  
Frank steps back again and folds his arms, face previously twisted with rage now falling back into a neutral, if not slightly accusatory, expression.

'Let me ask you a question. Was he worth it?'  
Completely baffled, first by Frank's sudden change in demeanour and now completely out of the blue question, Billie cocks his head in confusion.  
'What?'  
'You know what I'm talking about, you cheating bastard.'  
Billie gasps in genuine shock, eyes widening almost comically.  
'I'm not cheating on you, Frank! As much as you really piss me off sometimes, I would never cheat on you.'

And the properly functioning part of Frank's brain believes him. That part of his brain never suspected it in the first place. But the part of Frank's brain egged on in its ludicrous logic and assumptions by alcohol tells Frank, 'He's lying! He's lying!'  
Frank laughs bitterly.  
'Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England. Now tell me, was he a good fuck?'  
Billie turns and wraps his hand around the doorknob.  
'I'm leaving. This is ridiculous. I can't talk to you when you're like this. Don't wait up, I'm not coming home tonight.'

And with that, Billie yanks the door open and he's gone before Frank even has time to register what happened.  
Frank's rage comes to a crescendo, bubbling over and spilling out.  
'FUCK.' he shouts, punching the door again. And again. And again. Before he can stop, his fist is all scratched up and hurts like a motherfucker.  
He sinks to the floor, tears of frustration falling down his cheeks before he can blink them away.

'Damn cheating fucker.' he says aloud to no one, drawing his knees up to his chest.  
He sits there for a while, sobering up as time passes and re thinking his actions. Maybe he overreacted. After all, he had no credible evidence to base his accusation on. His rage sinks back down inside him, leaving in its wake overwhelming guilt and regret.  
'I need a smoke.' he declares to the empty room, fumbling with shaking hands for his cigarette packet and lighter.

He's sitting on the front porch, thinking about everything. His relationship with Billie, the good days, the bad days, and whether or not it's all worth it.  
Either way, it's all over now. He was a complete bastard to Billie, even when he wasn't drunk, and he wouldn't blame Billie if he never wanted to see him again.

But as much as he's probably better breaking if off, there's still a huge part of him that loves Billie. And that part of him is clinging to the fond memories of good times, making him think that maybe they can work it out.  
And hey, if they work it out, then he's gonna damn well treat Billie like he deserves to be treated. Like a prince. No more fights, no more yelling.  
And yeah, he's gonna be good to Billie. He's gonna save this relationship. It'll be like it used to be, lying outside and looking at the stars, holding hands, all good days.  
Goddamnit, he is in love with this boy, and he's gonna go get him back.

He quickly stubs out his cigarette, stands, and realises he has no idea where Billie is.  
Then something under the streetlight across the road catches his eye. There's someone under it. They're sitting on the sidewalk, head in hands. Is that... it can't be.  
Frank crosses the road in disbelief, and as he gets closer, he recognises that messy black hair.  
He comes to a stop in front of Billie, and crouches down in front of him.  
Billie looks up, his eyes red rimmed and bright with tears. They look at each other for a long moment, tension between them becoming thicker and an awkward silence covering them like a blanket.

'I'm sorry.' they both blurt out at the same time. Billie lets out a shaky laugh, Frank only managing to crack a wobbly smile.  
'Billie, I'm sorry that I accused you of cheating on me. I know you never would, I was just... blind drunk and sleep deprived.' says Frank, getting to his knees and taking Billie's hand in his.  
'I know, but do you really not trust me that much?' says Billie, eyes flickering down to where Frank's fingers are entwined with his.  
'Of course I trust you. I trust you more than anyone else in the world.'  
'Then why did you think I was cheating on you?' asks Billie, still not meeting Frank's eyes.  
'Because I was looking for a way to blame you for my anger.'  
Billie purses his lips, not replying. 

'Do you still want to be with me?' asks Frank suddenly, heart leaping into his throat. It's now or never.  
Billie answers by getting up onto his knees and using his other hand to tenderly cup Frank's cheek, pressing his lips to Frank's.  
'Yeah, I do.' he says after pulling away, biting his lip.  
Frank breaks into a relived grin and pulls Billie in for a hug, holding him tight.  
'I'm gonna treat you like you deserve from now on, I promise. No more stupid fights. It'll be like it used to be.'  
He hears a sniffle, and a sudden warmth on his shoulder.  
'Are you crying?' he asks, heart breaking all over again.  
'Yes.' is the muffled reply.  
Then his eyes are watering again. Dammit.

'Don't cry, you'll make me cry.' he says in a shaky voice, chuckling slightly at himself for being so emotional.  
Billie lets out a shaky laugh of his own, long fingers splaying out over Frank's back.  
'Come on, let's go home, and to bed.' says Frank, detaching himself from Billie's grip and rising to his feet.  
And so they head home, hand in hand for the first time in way too long, the pressing weight lifted from their shoulders, hearts singing a happy melody in harmony once again.

They're in bed a little while later, Frank tucked securely into Billie's chest.  
The early morning sky outside has gone from a bleak grey to a pale pink, signalling the oncoming of a brand new day. A fresh start. And it's more than purely a chronological new day, it's a fresh start for Frank and Billie too. No longer will they be Frank and Billie, are they together or not, now they'll be FrankandBillie, the disgustingly married couple in number four, the way they used to be. Before all the dumb fights and arguments got out of hand.  
It's unbeknownst to either how or why they let it get to that stage, but that doesn't matter now. All that matters now is that Frank loves Billie, and Billie loves Frank, they can work this out.

Frank tilts his head up and places a kiss on Billie's jaw, the butterflies in Billie's stomach coming to life after their long hibernation and fluttering more than ever before.  
'I love you so fucking much, you know that right?' asks Frank quietly, eyes closed.  
Billie opens his eyes, and has his breath taken away. He's not sure if Frank has ever looked this ethereally beautiful before. Of course he's always beautiful to Billie, but this is something else altogether.  
His skin glows pale in the morning light, and his long eyelashes flutter against Billie's chest.  
His hair is soft and wavy, having not been touched by product.  
Billie places a hand on Frank's hip, gently squeezing.

'I know. I love you too.' he says softly, not wanting to break the aura of peace.  
Love wasn't easy. It was never meant to be. But what they had was something, and that something was a good enough starting point for something beautiful to form, like a sunflower rising from badly kept soil.  
And it was a shame that it took something awful for something beautiful to happen, but maybe that's just how it's supposed to work. It's always darkest before dawn, and now their sun is rising.


End file.
